


Varb

by Val_Creative



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Planet, Alien/Human Relationships, Canon Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gallifreyan History (Doctor Who), Mild Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Romance, Sleep Deprivation, Soft Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor Era, Time Lord Biology (Doctor Who), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Yasmin never fears the unknown. It's why they get on.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Pregnancy Flash 2020





	Varb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts).



> WHAT IF YASMIN AND THIRTEEN HAD A BABY? WOULDN'T IT BE THE CUTEST THING?

*

There's a warm, little planet near the Miron systems. It has had many different names over time.

But the Doctor knows it as Varb.

A gloriously purple ball of gas glowing among the stars. A lilac purple colour that mists the atmosphere. Most of Varb is covered by shimmery, lilac waters. Terrain seems rocky. Glistening dark. Almost a volcanic black.

Varb was under the protection of the Galactic Heritage — despite having such a low population. The Doctor rarely glimpse the native inhabitants.

She lands the TARDIS into the wet, black sands.

The air is breathable for her and her friends, but only in certain rotations. 

Yasmin wanders out towards the foaming, pale waves, her head lifting. Everything lilac as the dusky, low-lit skies. The Doctor smells a hot hint of rain and watches in half-smiling silence from the TARDIS's entrance-doors. Yasmin never fears _the unknown_.

It's why they get on.

"Did I wake you?" Yasmin asks, when the Doctor finally walks out and comes to her side. Those brown boots sink into the sand. At the faintly amused look, Yasmin's face smooths out with realisation. "Right…" she mumbles. "You don't…"

"I can," the Doctor insists, keeping her voice steady against the winds whipping. "It's not often I do sleep."

Yasmin groans a little, placing her hands on her lower back and stretching. The heavy, round jut of Yasmin's belly pokes out of the mustard yellow cardigan. It strains the black-and-white material of her top. She must be close to labouring, the Doctor suspects. There's no way of knowing with absolute certainty. Time Lord and human interspecies reproduction have not been documented enough times.

She's seen so much. The Doctor has existed within multiple dimensions and universes and lives before this regeneration.

But, also, the Doctor still _cannot_ _see it all to come._

That's why Yasmin's pregnancy shocks her.

Neither of them understood at the beginning and the Doctor isolated herself to test out the likelihood of insemination and her fertility levels, continuing to be shocked at how high the numbers report back through the TARDIS's scanner. There's no mistaking it.

(Was this always possible? Had she truly conceived a child with Yasmin with only the exposure of the Doctor's fluids?)

They've… been together. In a sexual way.

_Only once._

"That explains all of the moving about and hitting my organs. The baby's not settling."

"Not sure," the Doctor answers, tilting her head and gazing up with Yasmin. Within the lilac is a light pink cloud-cover. Drizzles of rain like blue iridescent sparkles fall onto Yasmin's eyelids. It's so beautiful. So is Yasmin. "Some of my people were conceived naturally and others were created in the biodata and base material provided by the two parents. Or several parents."

Yasmin's eyebrows furrow.

"Grown in Looms," she clarifies, "also called _breeding engines,_ and they made by the Great Houses of the Time Lords."

"Oh…" Yasmin exhales.

"I was Loomed," the Doctor proclaims, grinning. "I think. Well, I remember existing in the Loom of the House of Lungbarrow…"

"But you had a family?"

The Doctor's grin twitches from existence. 

"Yah," she murmurs, cramming her hands into her jacket-pockets. "I did. I had a granddaughter too—Susan. Susan Foreman or Susan Campbell, after she was married. Lovely and brilliant." The warmth of Varb settles in the Doctor's eyes moistening. "So brilliant."

Yasmin rubs her palm absentmindedly over her bump. She's been noticing that more from Yasmin as the pregnancy advances.

"Doctor… is this baby…?"

"Time Lord?" the Doctor interrupts. Solemn as solemn can be. "Genetics will always favour the Time Lord gene over human," she explains to a wide-eyed Yasmin. "Or any other species. They'll have two hearts if everything goes the way it should."

"So they'll be like you, Doctor?"

"Does that worry you?"

The corner of Yasmin's mouth quirks.

"No," Yasmin admits softly, and the painful, tight knot in the Doctor's chest loosens. "I hope that they don't feel lonely if anything. I mean… since there's only the two of you running about that we know of… you never talked about your people…"

Gallifrey… safely hidden away in its pocket universe…

Oh, _oh_ , the Doctor longs to go home…

"They will have us, Yaz," the Doctor says cheerfully. "Ryan… Graham… and the TARDIS… oi, we could always visit Hanne again!"

Yasmin smiles. "That would be nice."

She holds out her hand for the Doctor, as the Doctor holds out hers, as if wordlessly getting escorted back to the TARDIS. Squishy-soft, black sand coats between Yasmin's toes. As soon as the Doctor touches her fingers, Yasmin rests the Doctor's entire hand onto her belly.

It's the first time she's touched Yasmin… since they discovered…

The Doctor feels so stunned by a tiny, living kick from deep in Yasmin's womb, and the gentle hiss from Yasmin.

"See what I mean?"

" _Yasmin Khan_ …" she whispers, smiling so hard that the Doctor's face-muscles hurt. " _You're a wonder to this universe_ …"

Yasmin chuckles, pulling her in and kissing her lips. Kissing her with enough longing and lust to make the Doctor's ears pressurise.

They don't fear the unknown.

They don't.

*


End file.
